


Life's A Circus

by Sat3n_Cat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sat3n_Cat/pseuds/Sat3n_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-<br/>I'm Afraid that....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's A Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Im really considering writing more to this and making it a long one shot.  
> This is super short due that I only get 5 minutes to write this prompts in my advanced writing class.

“Life’s a circus.”  
Daryl whispered roughly, his hand reaching up to grab Ricks face. He looked into Rick's eyes, glistening with unshed tears. The bite stung, the infection spreading through his veins.  
“Daryl, it's okay. You can tell me anything. You’ll be okay.” Rick was hopeful, august clouding his judgement. He hoped that Daryl would confess to him and confide in to him.  
Daryl licked his lips, while clearing his throat pathetically.  
“And I’m the clown.” Daryl finished. Falling limp into Rick's arms. 

Rick stood up, turning to look at his group.  
“I’m afraid that Daryl is dead.. and apparently a clown.”


End file.
